Secrets
by Dancergirl51
Summary: Callia, Cala and Tate have many secrets, letting them slip wherever they go. What happens when they finally find a place they want to stay? Will they keep them secret? What happens when their past comes back to haunt them? CalliaSB
1. Chapter 1: Leaky Cauldron

**Thanks for the reviews. I am combining chapters thanks to a reviewer's idea that I think is great.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaky Cauldron 

It isn't until I stop and gasp for breath, I realize the problem (or lack thereof.) I was running for no reason. It wasn't following me. I notice a big, black dog bounding out of the bushes as I feel myself collapse into a world of darkness.

I smell bacon. Mmmm. Good, fatty bacon is just what I need. When I look around, though, I no longer know where I am. All that I know is that I have to get out of here. Fast.

Wandless, I creep from the plaid couch I am laying on, and make my way to the door. Bad move. There, a boy with nice, shiny hair watches me. He was between me and my exit. Letting out a yell, I tried to make my way past him. Bad move, number 2. He looks at me strangely. "Hello."

I scowl. As, I can see the wand sticking out of his pants, I am thrilled that at least he's a wizard. Is he the sort of people I want to make friends with in my first trip to London? Is he the werewolf I was running from? Why am I here?

"Do you want some bacon?"

"Um… no? More importantly: Why am I here? Who are you, and where the hell am I?"

"You are here because I brought you here when you were running from a certain werewolf. By the way, stupid move, there. I am Sirius Black, your rescuer. You are in Mrs. Potter's house. Who are you?"

"Callia. Callia Anderson." I stifle a laugh. Excuse me, Mr. Prince. You have a lot of big-headedness. "I am from New York."

"Why are you here?" Suddenly, his voice was guarded, and not at all at ease. Confused, I look around. No, he was definately talking to me...

"I can't tell you." I look at my feet. I am not allowed to tell anyone. If I tell anyone, my life will be ruined again. "I am entering school next month, though, if that's any relief."

"No." He won't look at me. Shocked, I stare at him. What's wrong?

"I would tell you if I c-" My voice was gone again. Dammit. Not again. Why? I motion to my throat. I can't talk. Not for another hour, at the least. This always happens. Ever since I screwed up in Singapore.

He must've understood because he looks at me funny and says: "Are you in London alone?" I shake my head, thinking of my two triplets Cala and Tate. "Then you better leave. You don't want to keep them waiting." Or maybe, he doesn't understand. Maybe he can't understand. Maybe the three of us are always going to be outcasts and freaks. I hope I don't ever see Sirius at Hogwarts.

I leave the house, making my way to the Leaky Cauldron, where I know I'll find Cala and Tate waiting anxiously as they do everytime I don't come home. Ever since that one time...

* * *

Once at the Leaky Cauldron, my sisters bombard me with questions. Where was I? Who was I with? Am I okay? and more stupid stuff. Alright, so they are worried, but I can take care of myself. For the most part. 

After Cala blew our secret in Australia, we were shipped off to Singapore, then New York. The big Apple. Whatever. And there, I made my way into the hearts of many, and our lovely little problem was unable to be spoken. By me, anyway. So unable to tell anyone, my job was a lot easier: Protect Cala and Tate with as much force as needed. After all, I am the oldest, dammit.

I am cool with that, though. I totally understand that the youngest gets their way. Of course they do. Still, shouldn't I get the most attention since I am the screw up? Dammit. Somehow, Cala got into my mind. I let my guard down. Shaking herself from my thoughts, she whispers "Is that really how you feel?"

I storm out of the room, going somewhere, anywhere, from here. Into Diagon Alley? No, too obvious. London? Too dangerous. Where can I go? How will I possibly leave them when I get to Hogwarts? We are all together in Godric Griffindor's house. Dammit. Surrounded, like always. Between body guards, sisters and random citizens, I am never alone. Never.

I sit down, not even making it outside of the dining area. Ordering a butterbeer, I look around for someone I know. Seeing nobody, I sit quietly, guarding my thoughts: watching what I think. At least tomorrow starts our first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Once inside the train, we search for a spot. Nobody is willing to share with three identical triplets. That's interesting. Everywhere else we go, we are always followed by questions. I am beginning to like this school. At least the anonymity of it. Finding a compartment empty, we sit in it making small talk. 

"What's wrong with these people? Why couldn't we sit with anyone?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because we don't know anyone? Maybe because we look different? Maybe because of our American accent?" I list off the possibilities.

Just as I stand up in order to make our trip pleasant with some chocolate frogs, a boy jumps into our apartment. He's probably in our year. He has messy black hair from the back of his head. He turns slowly to face us.

"Can I help you?" I toss my reddish-blonde hair over my shoulders. He looks at us, shifting his glance every few seconds.

"Who are you?"

"Je- Callia Anderson. And these are my sisters Cala and Tate," I say, pointing at them respectively. "And you are..?"

"Prongs! What are you doing-" As a boy jogs into the compartment, I gasp. It's that big ego-ed Sirius Black, and he is surrounded by another boy. "Have we met?" He stares at me.

"I'm Callia," I whimper. This is not good. Not at all. I hoped I wasn't going to run into him, and here in the train, I am. Damn.

"Oh yeah. You're the one who-" He looks at the other boys behind him. The one with the messy black hair raises his eyebrows. "Yeah."

Cala looks at me, curiously. I forgot to tell her. She is the baby, so she gets to know everything. As Cala's eyes tear up, I realize I forgot to block my thoughts. I can't stand her being mad at me, but she can't cry in front of a crowd. No, because then we can talk freely. Oops. My bad.

* * *

**Finishing stories is hard for me, so reviews make it a LOT easier.**


	2. Chapter 2: Faceoff

**I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be. No, I will not ever become richer then the queen of England, sadly...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Faceoff

After yelling at them to leave our compartment, I get Cala to calm down. It's not everyday that I, the big sister (and teddy bear) have to deal with their complaints. Oh, wait. Yes it is.

It always is. Who knows what would have happened if when our mother gave birth, she only had twins. Who would be the teddy bear then? Who would have to wipe up all their problems? Who would keep our secrets? Who would they run to? Who knows, but it definately wouldn't be me. God, if only _I_ was the younger sister...

"Right?" Tate is looking at me accusingly.

"Right." I say, having no clue as to what I am agreeing to.

"So you admit it!" Cala is staring, wide-eyed.

"Admiting to what?" Confused, I think back to what we were talking about before I zoned out.

A girl with firey red hair opens the compartment door and looks at us, saving me an answer. "I heard that there were triplets on the train. I guess the rumors are right. Aparently Sirius doen't think too highly of you."

"No, we actually don't know each other. It's just coincidence." I smile at Tate, wondering where she got the attitude from. Certainly not mom, or dad, or Kayla, or... maybe she got it from... me! I am so proud.

"Lily Evans."

"Cala."

"Tate."

I look around, looking everywhere but the redhead, wishing desperately to disappear. "Callia," I sigh, admitting defeat as I wasn't able to declare myself an exit. "I am going somewhere else." Definately somewhere else. I get up and leave. But, where to go? It's not like I can escape to my muggle headphones, to my friends, or to anything remotely resembling normal. Or a life.

Who cares? Honestly. Pacing the hallway, I watch people in the compartments playing Exploding Snap, laughing, and talking. Talking, laughing, playing Exploding Snap. Back and forth, back and forth.

I wish my secrets didn't have to be secrets. If I could just tell someone something... it would make me feel so much better. After 5 countries (four continents,) we have learned to keep our mouths shut. Or else, the spell will shut it for us. Damn mom and dad! Why do they always make it so that we can't do anything. Nothing fun, nothing easy, nothing good for our well-being. Is it like a law, or something? No fun for anyone under 25!

It's not like they can tell anyone either. They are in hiding. Sometimes, I wish hiding were the way I could deal with it. It would be so easy, and simple. Not like anyone would _want _to hide out in a mountain cave, hidden from the muggle and wizarding worlds, but it would be easier. If only...

Jerked back to reality by running into a boy, (the messy haired one,) I snap "Watch where you're going!"

Smiling, he says, "Oh, I get it now," as if something terribly important has happened. As if someone has just snatched the answer from the sky, and thrown it at him. Whatever the question was.

"God! See what?" Pissed off, I glare at him now.

"Something my good friend once told me." I snort. Yeah, I'm so sure his good friends know anyone named Callia Anderson, since she didn't exist until last month.

"Right, so tell your 'good friend' that he's a liar."

"And why would that be?" God, not him again!

"Because there is no possible way for you to have known me." I spit.

"And why would that be?" Sirius smiles melevolently.

"Because-" I mouth some very nasty words, and the truth, while I can take advantage of the stupid spell while it's working.

"See, I told you." He smiles to the messy-haired one. "Let's go, James."

I had no clue what the hell happened. What was Sirius talking about? Why was James looking at me so strangely? I totally missed something. Tate comes out of the compartment, talking jibberish. Whoops. Not jibberish: German.

"_Was ist Ihre Probleim_? W_as haben Sie zu schlechtem Sirius getan?" (_**What's your problem? ****What did you do to poor Sirius?)**

"I didn't do anything to him! He was being an asshole! He kept talking to the black, messy haired boy (named James) about how he knew something about me. He doesn't know anything about me!" I yell, catching a lot of attention from the people in the compartments. Actually, people pour out of the compartments listening.

"_So? Er ist nicht wie Sie mußte dort stehen und über ihm lustig machen_!" **(So? It's not like you had to stand there and diss him!)**

"_Wer sich interessiert_?" **(Well, who cares?)**

"_Ich_." **(I do.)**

I stare at her, considering the possibilities. Strangely, I kind of care too. It's not everyday some boy talks to you about knowing stuff that he doesn't know. Especially the only people I've contacted this summer have been my bratty sisters. Sirius is big-headed, mean, and probably untrustworthy. But, it's not like we're going to stay very long. We never have before.

_"OK. Gewinnen Sie. Ich bin nett."_ (**Okay, you win. I'll be nice**.) Or at least partially.

**

* * *

****Reviews would make me MUCH happier.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming Feast

**Hi! I am in such a good mood. Kittens can do that, you know. And the whole no-school factor today makes me SOOOO happy! I ask for help in the way only I can. Still can't think of anything good to write, so deal with another sucky chapter.**

Chapter 3: Faceoff

The three of us make our way through the tables in the Great Hall with no problem. Finding the Gryffindor table is fairly easy, considering the entire Gryffindor population is clad entirely in black, gold, and scarlet. To my dismay, though, my good friend sits across from us, with the two boys from the train sitting on either side. James stares at us with an odd look in his eyes, Sirius smirks at me, and the other boy, Remus, as I found out, stuck his nose into a book. Another boy, this time someone who actually is bearable is also sitting with them. Julian actually _sat_ during the train ride.

Throughout the sorting, a certain _someone_ kept talking and making noises. So far, my hopes of a low profile have been shattered, thanks to the yelling in German, but I can still try for as little attention as possible for us.

After I finish eating, Sirius snorts and says "I have never seen a girl eat as much as you. If I were you, I'd watch my weight."

What an _asshole_! I can't believe he would say that. Before I spit my comebacks (laced with hexes,) Dumbledore stands up and makes his speech.

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts..." I zone out until every single pair of eyes are on my sisters and I.

"Um..." I look around. Cala and Tate lift me by my elbows and stand, looking around. Finally, I am allowed to sit back down and continue to zone out. It was altogether a "fun" dinner.

Back in our dormitory, (thank God that redhead, Lily, is in Gryffindor) we talk quietly. Using coded phrases and thoughts we can communicate with no problem. Luckily, the "Marauders" can't get to our dormitory, as we left them in the common room. Finally, some space from them.

Hogwarts isn't "all that" compared to what I was expecting. In fact, it pretty much sucks.

**Yeah, another boring chapter. Don't you love those religious holidays that you don't celebrate? Especially when you don't have school because of them. **

**PLEASE review. I just posted a chapter without getting ANY reviews from the last chapter.**

**Dancergirl51**


	4. Chapter 4: Journal Entry

**NO SCHOOL TODAY. (AGAIN!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Journal Entry

My opinion of Hogwarts hasn't changed much over the night. It definately wouldn't have, if I had stayed in bed. Cala and Tate stayed up until I came back into the dormitory. Frowning, they stared at me. "Where were you?" So, I went through the whole who, what, when, where, why, and how ordeal. Seriously, they need to stop butting into my life. It's not like I want them to, either.

I did find, during my exploration, a few secret passageways. Okay, so my whole "exploring" took a little longer then I first had planned. Still, Hogwarts is pretty simple once you get the gist of it. Making our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast we're quiet, still thinking about our seperate nights. Quiet has never been easy for me. Even when our thoughts aren't blocked, I can't stand the quiet. I HAVE to have some sort of noise.

Sirius decided to be the one to break our silent walk. "How was your night?" Looking at me, I could've sworn he knew about my night.

"I slept well." I look at Tate.

"She snored like a log," she covered for me.

"Oh, yeah? Then who came downstairs for 5 hours? Oh, and who looks like shit?"

Okay, he calls me fat, and he watches me. What a nice combination!

"Actually, Lily did," Cala says without missing a beat. She also noted that a certain redhead was listening to us.

"Right," Lily confirms.

"Right! LILY? The prefect. Honestly, a pet cat would have a better chance of turning Prongs, here, into a daffodil then Lily would sneak out of bed for five hours on a school night. Besides, I saw you." Sirius spat.

"Okay, you caug-" Tate starts.

"NO!" I yell, attracting the attention of many passer-bys. "I was exploring the castle."

"I know." He starts to walk away, but turns back and says, "Oh, and might I suggest an Invisibility Cloak next time?"

Ugh. I forgot about our Invisibility Cloak. "You didn't use it?" Cala looks at me.

"Shhh!" I hiss, glancing at the redhead quickly. "Not now!"

* * *

_My day had many great highlights:_

_1. Every single class I have is with Cala, Tate and Sirius._

_2. I have a year-long project assigned in Defense Against the Dark Arts. With partners. Lucky me._

_3. Classes are an hour long. How unfortunate._

_and, my favorite:_

_4. James asked Lily out and she turned him down, warily, but, still. And in front of the whole school. Aparently, this is some kind of tradition. What can I say, Hogwarts is different then any other school I've ever been to. And that's a lot._

I slam shut my journal, looking around the room. The three girls decided to wait until I fell asleep tonight before they turned the lights out. It's a good thing I'm good at feigning sleep! Now that the semester started, I could lose them house points, if I leave my bed. They don't need to worry. I'll be good. Kind of.

_I don't plan on leaving the dormitory **tonight.** Tonight, I plan on doing homework. Yes, I said homework. How can I possibly **need** to do homework? It was only the first day of classes! Still, sixth years have a lot of homework, even when we have breaks. I never thought I'd see the day that I would need to do homework on the first day of term..._

I smirk. Writing in my journal is so much fun. I write so repetitively. Nobody has ever seen my journal. I hide it well. I don't know what I would do if someone read something in it. I flip through to my first day in New York.

_January 3,_

_Today we moved to New York. I can't believe I blew it. Again. Anyway, I still saved us before anything got too out of hand. I still saved the "princesses" as Father calls them. It's like I don't even exist to him. Sometimes it's like I should be the greatest, the best, the eldest. But, no. The stupid younger triplets do. It's no wonder we're so different._

_Remember, last April? On April Fool's Day? Oh, yeah, I guess Singapore doesn't really like April Fool's Day, but, we switched teachers all day. Not that it really mattered, because all it changed was the people we were with, and the times, but, whatever..._

_I can't believe this is happening again. Who would've known that Voldemort would be after us. Still! Who would've known that..._

Yeah, it's a good thing it's secret.

* * *

**I've been having trouble writing. What do you think about writing through writer's block? Should I wait it out next time?**


	5. Chapter 5: Detention, Toilets, and Yes

**Lots of homework, and 7 tests. I LOVE school. Not.**

**I have to clear this up: Peter Pettigrew doesn't exist. In his place is Julian.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Detention, Toilets, and Yes

Laughing, I bring myself to look at him. This is the _best_ embaressing moment I have ever experienced. Except for the fact that now, everyone is throwing food, and all the teachers are glaring at me, dropping my plate onto Sirius was so much fun. I love being me.

* * *

Detention. What a wonderful place. Especially in my current company, Mr. Smirks-a-lot, and Miss Perfect. Cala and Sirius are having no problem working up conversation, but I am silent. I think about all that we've been through, and all that we will go through. I think about my future, about how I am already in for some "great" times. I think about all that Cala told me about her view of the world. I think about who I have met in Hogwarts, and what my favorite course is. I think about everything, yet, nothing. 

Noting where we were in our progress, I take a bathroom break, continuing to think about what's going on in my life. Meanwhile, I unknowingly take a wrong turn and find myself inside a room I never noticed before. It's a room with couches, a toilet, and feminine products. Just what I need. A bathroom.

Leaving this nice little room, I find someone behind the door, trying to get in. And this someone is Julian. Shocked, he looks at me and says "What were you doing in there?"

At the same time, I say "Why are you trying to get into a girl's bathroom?" He actually has the _audacity_ to laugh at me.

"Bathroom?" he chokes.

"Um... yeah? And why-?"

"Hey! Julian! What's keepin-" Sirius must have finished our detention while I got lost.

"Shut the hell up!" James yells, looking straight at me.

Oh, God. What did I do now? "Um... I was just leaving. Oh, and if you guys normally meet inside girls' bathrooms, let me know where your next meeting is before I need to go, okay?" With that, I storm off, leaving three speechless boys behind me, until I turn the corner, and hear them laughing.

* * *

The next morning, I get a tap on the shoulder, and a new seat partner in potions. "Hey, Callia? That room? Yesterday? It wasn't a bathroom." 

"So, tell me, why were there toilets, tampons, and sinks in there?" I ask, rather harshly.

"It's called the Room of-"

"Hey! Padfoot!" James is brimming with smiles. "She said yes."

"NO!" Yells Sirius.

"Yes. Lily Evans said yes."

"Wait, Lily said yes to you?" I cry out.

"Yes."

"You are going out with Lily?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Sirius is looking crazed.

"Yes."

"Positive?" I make sure.

"Yes."

"100 percent?"

"Dammit, Padfoot, YES!"

I sigh. What is this world coming to?

* * *

**More writer's block, but I wrote this in one day. Aren't you proud of me?**


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

**I am still having problems emotionally. See what I said earlier about being not motivated? Thanks for my faithful reviewer who hasn't missed a chapter, Sunni Bunni. And my other not-so faithful, but I STILL LOVE YOU, TOO!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Shock

_I was in shock. Lily? And JAMES? Lily and James. Lily and James. That is so hard to get used to. Especially from the stories I have heard about them and Severus Snape._

_But, I was in even more shock the morning after, when Sirius sat next to me at breakfast. And lunch. What was going on? Well, whatever it is, it has to stop. Our whole low-profile? Yeah, not going to happen if I date one of the most popular boys in school._

_Crap. Someone is staring at me. Maybe writing in my journal during study hall wasn't a good idea. Oh well. At least nobody can read it. I have it hidden so well. Whoops! Our free period is over. Time for Charms, where everyone holds private conversations._

* * *

I wish it were that easy, getting to Charms and sitting through class, but, something always has to go wrong. This time, it is in the form of a big-egoed brat who sat next to me before class and made it known he wasn't moving, making it impossible to talk to my sisters.

Then again, maybe it isn't such a bad thing for Sirius to sit next to me. Honestly, does he _try_ to make me mad?

Wish I could skip class. Honestly, who cares how to make a teacup tap dance or how to make a trunk float? Who honestly cares? If we were in New York, I'ld be able to. In New York I skipped a class a week, minimum. Here, in Hogwarts, everyone knows everyone else's business, even moreso then when we lived in a really small town off the coast of-

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You! What did I do?" Slowly, I could feel every pair of eyes on me. Then again who wouldn't watch as I swelled to amazing proportions? "TATE!"

My brilliant sister is able to shrink me back up, quickly, but not before I could hear him say...

"You lookin' good!"

* * *

**Please review. It only takes like, 15 seconds to tell me what you think. And if I can find time to write between 3 hours of homework and 4 tests coming up, you can give me 15 seconds.**

**Oh, Natasha Bedingfield helped me during this chapter. "Wild horses, I wanna be like you, Throwing caution to the wind, I'll roam free, too, Wish I could recklessly run like I want to, I wanna run with the wild horses..." (gets up and starts singing loudly, until being yelled at to be quiet from my wonderful brothers.)**

**I wrote this in past tense, so I had to re-submit it. Sorry about that.**

**Dancergirl51**


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

**Hi, sorry for such a bad and short chapter for chapter 6, but I really was stuck. Plus, I had tryouts, and NEEDED to complete the chapter before I left...**

**and about this delay... you only get a call if you make it... and I wasn't getting called... but now I have been, so I am happy, and writing agian. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Caught

_I was so disgusted! I couldn't believe that he would say something like that to me. Honestly, what kind of person does he take me for?_

"Callia, what is that? Is that a journal?"

"Um... no?"

"Liar!" Cala and Tate chorus. They grab at it, but I am too quick. I hide it with a quick spell that I made up.

"Let's see you read it now!" I challenge.

"Agreed!" My bratty triplets look around looking for something to search the air with. They might have found it, if it were only floating above the room, invisible. No, I have a MUCH better way to hide it...

* * *

I am a shrimp. Yes, I admit it. I am short. Yet, short people have advantages.

I am lying. Being short sucks. And this is why I am so pissed off when I reach the common room and notice my good friends and his friends hanging around, talking about something. And holding something high above their heads. A little purple spiral-bound book that I have become such good friends with.

For the idiots out there: my journal.

Yes, Sirius Black somehow found my journal. The four of them read parts of it to each other and laugh loudly. At least Remus has the decency to look ashamed when he sees me. And that is only two seconds before they hear me.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shit!" calls out James.

"Um... nothing?"

"NOTHING MY ASS!" I continue to scream.

People begin to stare.

"Callia, there is a logical explanation for the reason-"

"ACCIO!" My jounal zooms into my hands. "Sure there is," I say. "Tell someone who cares."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates... as noted above, dance company tryouts were hectic, I had 7 tests, and lucky me, they are already planning more this coming week, so no updates for awhile. Sorry, but deal.**

**I have one more thing to say...**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Dancergirl51**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of the Curse

**Same old same old. Busy as heck, but still fitting this in. OH, and may I inquire as to why my hits is more then ten times the amount of reviews? FIX IT!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Return of the Curse 

I couldn't bear to look at him for the rest of the week. I know, I know, I should forgive and forget. All that Christian stuff I had to learn way back when floods back into my mind everytime I think of them reading my journal out loud.

Still, should I talk to them? I don't know how much of my innermost thoughts they read. I think I shouldn't, but Cala, Tate and Lily refuse to talk to me if I don't. So, three "friends" or silence?

As I ponder this, I sit down, alone in the Great Hall. "Are you talking to us yet?" Sirius looks at me.

"I don't know. Should I talk to the two biggest players in the school, who read my journal aloud to themselves and their friends, in a Common Room full of people? Should I forgive and forget that my life was written paper-and-ink inside those pages? What about the danger my family could be in if you read too much? Should I forgive the possible ruiners of my Hogwarts' stay? I like Hogwarts the best, though, so-" I stopped, staring into the eyes of Sirius who was staring at me, confused.

"What is wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"_HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING_?" I scream.

"Yes," he reassures me. "I just don't get the big idea. Why can't you and your sisters tell me about your past?"

"Because of one tiny little thi-" The curse extinguished my voice.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!"

I motion towards my throat.

"You're choking?" He moves, as if to perform the Heimlich, but I push him away, and shake my head, furiously.

_The curse, _I scribble.

"What curse?" Sirius whispers.

People began to file into the Great Hall for supper. To _keep our mouths shut, we can't spill anything about our past,_ I mark the paper with a flourish.

"Tell me, I mean, write it to me."

I turn to Cala, motion to my throat and then to the ceiling, hoping she catches the message, and flounce up the stairs. I really hope she brings me some food.

* * *

**Am I doing good, or what? This is a quick update, thanks to Insane and Logical, who told me to. I can take commands, sometimes. Other times... not so much.**

**Dancergirl51**

**HINT: reviews remind me to update!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

Hi! I have been really pissed off at all the homework that has accumalated (don't care that's spellt wrong) so I am retaliating: I am writing instead. Yes, I am not much of a rebel... Oh, and according to the stupid health movie I saw recently, I _should _be anorexic because i have all the personalities they have. Perfectionist... poor body image... dancer... so my friend gave me an assignment. I have to say "I am too sexy for you." 10 times a day. it's actually hilarious.**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Truth 

If I had a problem keeping my mouth shut, ever, now was _not _the time. I would wait and listen for people, and ignore them if I wanted, pretending that I still couldn't talk. Sirius isn't one of those people I could ignore.

I don't know why, but lately he's talking to me, blowing off his girlfriends, and for once, I think he's actually single! I don't know where that came from. I shouldn't even know that. This is _so_ not like me.

Oh, and, all of a sudden, I care. And _that's_ the scarey part.

* * *

He came to me, in the common room, while I was surrounded by books. He took a look at them and laughed. 

"From what your sisters said, you never do homework!"

"Well, maybe I want to stay here!" I snap back, biting my lip from saying anymore. I might as well give him the adress of our parents cave, while I'm at it. "So, you chat up my sisters? About ME?" I am aiming to keep my voice level.

"Well, after you left, I had to talk to someone! Besides, you skipped Herbology."

"Dammit. Not again."

"Yeah, and Trasfiguration."

I jump up. "WHAT?" Professor McGonagal would kill me.

"I told her you were sick, with cramps."

"_And_ you were talking about my menstrual cycle?" I am in disbelief.

"Well, you weren't in the Hospital Wing, so I had to come up with something!" He says defensively.

"So you told her I had cramps? Like that worked!" I snort.

Sirius came up close to me, and said, "You don't think it worked?"

He was too close. In the big comfy armchair I knew what was coming. "I don't know," I say as I make to stand up, and prevent it, but before I could, he kissed me. And I knew there was no turning back.

I kissed him back.

* * *

**So, what do you think written by someone who should be anorexic? (Don't worry, I'm not.) Oh, and I am too sexy for you, number 5 for the day.**

**Thanks for clicking the little button that's bluish purple!**

**Dancergirl51 **


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions Flying

**This is amazing! No school today because of election day, so two updates, chapter 9 and 10! (AND chapter 10 is long!) Oh, and more Natasha Bedingfield at majorly high decibels.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Emotions Flying**

I looked up at him. He smiled back.

"Will you go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He looked almost shy.

"No,"

"Why not?" Sirius looks crestfallen.

"I need to keep a low profile, here at Hogwarts. Being the most hated girl wouldn't do much for that reputation. Okay?"

"You still haven't told me why."

"You don't get it! I can't tell you! I need to keep secrets that can't be told. I can only talk to my sisters about them, and only through-" I cut off, not indending to get that far. "I just can't as long as I want to stay at Hogwarts."

I look up at him, where he was still standing over me. He looks upset.

I can't let him see me cry. I get up, and walk to the dormitory stairs. I close the door behind me, and sit in front of it and cry.

I hate secrets.

* * *

When Cala and Tate come in, they tell me it's time for supper. I go down with them, and sit between them, not talking much.

"What's wrong?" they ask me.

_I had to turn down Sirius. _I think.

Sensing that there was something more, they pressed.

_What? That's not it, entirely._ I look at Cala. She's right, of course.

"Yes, it is." I hiss.

_NO, it's not._

What, are they gaining up on me again? _It's a headache. _Thankfully, they don't press it any further. They can sense that it's not something that can be expressed quickly.

I notice Lily who sits across from us. Normally, all the Mauraders do, but Lily is alone.

"Did you break up?" I ask, in awe. I thought they were perfect together.

"No, James is comforting Sirius. Something about a girl. I think it was about you or something like that..." Her voice trails off. Seeing my red eyes, something must've clicked. "Oh my god! What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" I yell, attracting the attention of the entire Great Hall. Dumbledore looks at me, strangely. "Will you please stop asking me that?" I look her in the eyes.

"Okay, but Sirius was upset, you were crying, and you missed three classes today. Naturally, I figured something was up."

"You missed three classes? I thought it was only Transfiguration!" Tate looks at me, accusingly.

"No, McGonagal was the only teacher who noticed, though."

"Interesting..."

* * *

**Hey! TWO! I expect twice the reviews. That includes KT especially.**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Inside

**Hi. I am in a pretty good mood, so I decided to write this before I get in a bad mood. Sound good? Oh, and no Natasha Bedingfield. Instead it's the christmas song carol of the bells by TSO. (Trans Siberian Orchestra, duh.)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken Inside 

I look around, still upset. Supper was very lonely. I wished I had a shoulder to cry on, or at least someone to talk to. Having neither, I sat, ignoring my plate of food, and put my head down on the table. **(This is my favorite passtime in the cafeteria!)**

A familar shadow was cast over my left shoulder.

"What's wrong, Callia?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I look up at him.

Sirius still looks sad. He might have looked pathetic, if I knew I didn't look exactly like him. My red eyes were a dead giveaway to even Lily. And she's not... well... the _emotional_ type.

"I just wanted to help..." his voice trails. He looks into my eyes. I stand up to face him.

I am inches from his face, wanting to kiss him so badly. Instead, I brush past him and start crying even before I make it out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"I still don't get it." I glare at her. 

"What's not to get? I can't go out with him. I would attract too much attention, and if I do, then..." I stop myself before the curse does. "Bad things will happen, and you really don't want me to go, do you? All three of us, that is..."

"WHY?"

"We can't tell you!" I spit out.

"WHY NOT? I thought we were friends."

Ouch. That hurt."Lily, we _are_ friends. I literally can't tell you. Besides, all of my other 'friends' promised they wouldn't tell too."

"But, _I_ won't."

I actually agreed with her. Little Miss Goody Lily would never tell a secret if it involved betraying the trust of someone else. Still, I didn't want to tell her.

"I'm sorry," I turn away.

"Fine!" She flounced off, leaving me alone in the dormitory.

And so I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I no longer understood why I didn't say, "The heck with it!" and go out with him. It sure would have improved my mood. Instead, I gained infamacy as the breaker of Sirius Black's heart. Either way, girlfriend or not, I would stay hated by the female population... Suddenly, it became clear, as clear as the bright blue sky outside. 

I raced to find Sirius.

"Oy! Sirius! Will you still go out-" I stopped, mid sentence.

The Hogwarts player was kissing another girl.

* * *

**Cliffhanger much? I am mean, yes indeed. Deal with it. Oh, and BTW, REVIEW!**

**Dancergirl51**

**P.S. Isn't this a pleasant turn of events????**


	12. Chapter 12: Falling Down the Chute

**To start off, that was a mean cliffhanger. I know that some of you would rather me not have made that happen, cough, cough, LolaCherryColaGirl, cough, but that is what I wanted to happen. So... read more, oh, and Inkshadows, you rock my sox off, and, of course, I am too cexy for you.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Falling Down the Chute

"Callia..?" He pulled away from the Hufflepuff girl. I turned on my heels and raced to the dormitory. I knew I would be shortly joined by Lily, Cala and Tate, as our customs demanded it.

Sure enough...

"Callia! What's wrong?" Lily looks concered

I faced them. "Nothing. I am perfectly happy. Everything became clear, that I should go out with Sirius, until I caught him kissing a Hufflepuff girl!" I yell.

"No! He didn't!" Tate gasps.

"You're right, it must have been someone else. Someone else who looks exactly like him, who could still look ashamed, covered in lipgloss and hair sticking up. I am so embarassed I mistook him-"

"Okay, so it was him. But, you still didn't tell us-" She rambles.

"I had decided that either way, girlfriend or not, everyone already knew us. It's not too often that Hogwarts has identical triplets. I knew it was a dumb idea to go here."

"Callia!" Lily scolds.

"I am shocked at you! You love it here!" I glare at her.

"Cala, if I wanted advice, I would be asking for it. Besides, I don't even want to talk about it."

And so I left the dormitory and fell down the chute that had appeared instead of the stairs. I fell into the lap of Sirius.

"Callia! I was trying to get to you!"

"I noticed." I try to side-step him, but instead get right up into his chest, as he moved aside to block my escape.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else," I try to side-step him again.

"You know, Callia, you need to be more confrontational, and not try to avoid all of your problems the way you attempt to." I look at him.

"You want confrontational? I'll give you confrontational. You asked me out, and I declined, quite politely, may I add, only to become the most hated girl in Hogwarts for breaking not only my heart, but yours too. When I came to my senses, I realized that whether I accepted or not, I would still be the most hated girl. I decided that I deserved _some _happiness in Hogwarts, and ran to find you- only to find you kissing a girl. Is that good enough for you? Is that confrontational enough for you?"

"Honestly? You really shouldn't keep all the emotions bottled up. You never let anything out."

I glare at him. "So, then. When I caught you and her I felt like my heart was ripped out."

"And..?"

And what?"

"And you are feeling this because..?"

"I l-like you." And with that, I turned around and ran back up the dormitory steps deciding to face Cala, Tate, and Lily instead of Sirius.

* * *

**NO music today... so I can blame it on that, if you hate it. Besides, nothing could beat the last chapter! Though, I am getting good at the cliffhangers!**

**Dancergirl51**


	13. Chapter 13: Sitting in a Tree

**Okay... Long author's note... ****Who liked chapter 12? Nobody likes Chapter 7. I got one review, and the least amount of hits. WHY DON'T YOU LIKE 7? Chapter 7 is pretty good!**

**Has anyone noticed that I never gave a description of the triplets except for the reddish-blonde hair part? No? Well, you should have, if you didn't. It'll come into play soon.**

**Julian is Peter, because I nixed Peter from the story. (I had to clear that up, thanks to um... Kendra-the hyper one. It made sense before I combined chapters, but when I combined chapters, I had to delete some author's notes, and that was one of them. Whoops!)**

**Oh, and BTW, there is a time lapse in these chapters. It isn't directly connected, like chapters 10-12 were.****

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Sitting in a Tree

_Julian asked me out._

_EEEEW!_ I send back at Cala.

_Don't diss my boyfriend,_ came her reply across the room. I watched her face change from a happy face to a shocked, hurt face.

_Boyfriend?_

_Yes, boyfriend. He asked me out, and I said yes. Oh, and Tate is happy for me. Why are you never happy for me? What did I do wrong?_

I think. Maybe it's because you are annoying, but I block those thoughts_. I don't hate you, and I am happy for you. Congratulaions, but I thought you hated him._

_So did I... So did I._

Sadly, it makes sense. Like me and Sirius, for example. I hate his guts, but if he were to ask me out again, I would say yes immediately. Shallow? Yes, but true.

"... and that, mixed appropiately should give you an A for today's class. Begin!" Professor Slughorn finished.

"Whoops! Remus, would you mind working with me? I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes you were, you were right here. You weren't even doodling!"

"Doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention!" I counter.

"Yes it does," he mutters. "Sure, I'll help you."

I smile. "Thanks Remus!"

* * *

_So, my spiral-bound friend, Cala and Julian? Interesting match. I have to say it was a shocker. I never pictured them together. Then again, I didn't even see me and Sirius until after he found someone else. Maybe there's a problem with me. Maybe I'm undateable. Maybe I can't get a date here because it was never meant to be. Maybe..._

I slam my journal shut. I had a distinct feeling someone was reading over my shoulder. Yet, above the high-backed armchair, nobody was there.

Or was there? I open my journal to a blank page, and pretend to write some more. This time, I knew someone was there. I grabbed behind me, and yanked.

yanked an invisibility cloak.

* * *

**So, for all of you, thanks for the reviews! I was going to wait...**

**Today, I am listening to Vivaldi as I am supposed to be entertaing my little cousins- this is why I HATE Thanksgiving!- but, I'll comply- only one chappie today.**

**Oh, and if the chapter title doesn't make sense, it's from the little kid's rhyme: Name and Name sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes mommy with the baby carriage!**

**Dancergirl51**


	14. Chapter 14: Underneath it All

**Thanks, my bestydydestest friend who reviewed to all of the chapters. I am forever in debt to you, or at least until I have to quiz you again for the next chapter test. Oh, and if you had an account, cough, cough, then maybe I wouldn't have to make this public cuz I am too lazy to email it.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 14: Underneath it All _

I stared straight into his face.

"James?" I spit. I hear rustling behind him. I stand up, and look over the armchair. "SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Um... nothing? Playing a little 'Hide-and-Ghost-Seek?' "

"You nitwit! It's Hide-and-go-Seek! Besides, even I am not dense enough for that!"

"Um... hiding from the wrath of Remus?"

"Try again," I intervene.

"Spying on Lily?"

"COME ON! She's not even in the common room!" I yell. "You, king of all pranks, can't even come up with a decent lie? To fool an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot." He says softly.

"Wanna bet? Have you seen my grades? Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is why you two were reading over my shoulder as I was writing in my journal? I already pointed out that journals are private, and you have no business reading mine." I am furious, yet on a roll. "You are irresposible, rude, impatient, and altogether a horrible person!" I yell.

"People are staring."

"Let them stare! Hold it!" I continue. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask James.

"Somewhere else?" He asks.

"No," I say.

"To find Lily?"

"Still no."

"To get away from it all?"

"Try again, for the fourth place prize..."

"To go to bed?"

"At 7:00? No, I don't think so. Four strikes, and you're burned." I glare at him. "What's with you two? Neither of you can come up with a decent lie!" I point out.

"Maybe it's because we don't know the truth." Sirius says softly. **(HEY LOOK, AN ILLETERATION!)** "Because-"

"The truth hurts." I finish for him, and leave to the girls' dormitory, forgetting my journal in the armchair.

* * *

**So..? What do you think?????? Am I amazing or what? Even after all the pie and ice cream I ate, I can still write!!!!!!**

**Happy Turkey Day! (Even though I had to babysit my little annoying cousins...)**

**Dancergirl51**


	15. Chapter 15: Creeping

**Still Turkey Day for this gorgeous chick. (Joelle always calls me a gorgeous chick or a gorgeous chicka, depending on her mood.) Oh, and she is always complaining about how fat she is, even though she can fit into size, like, 00000. LISA can fit into 000. I didn't even know that that was a size! **

_Chapter 15: Creeping_

"Callia! Callia! Wait! You left-" he cuts off, recognizing defeat. He walks to the nearest girl. "Give this to Callia," he says. He doesn't yet know that I am on the other side of the door.

I open the door, catching him with my journal still in his hands. "I forgot somethi-" I pretend to just see him. "You took my journal? How much did you read this time?" I spit.

"None. I gave it to her to bring to you... Why am I wasting my time? You'll never believe me." He falters.

"How come?" I ask, now at his side.

"You never listen to me."

"Know why?"

He looks bewildered. "No..."

"You never give me a chance before you do something stupid." I pause. "...or sweet." And with that, I turn and go back to the dormitory, to talk to Lily, Cala, and Tate about what just happened.

I grab my Invisibility Cloak. I have stuff to do. In other words, I want to walk the school. And I can't risk being caught.

I creep down the steps and open the door. The common room is empty, a good sign. I leave quietly.

I think about all that has happened since leaving New York, and how I could be so blind. I obviously like Sirius, and I have admitted it. Yet, I force myself to be mean and hostile towards him. I don't know why I do this, but it always seems okay at the time, it's just reflecting that's hard...

A few hours later, I finish with my wanderings, and creep back to the seventh floor. "Mandrake Root," I whisper to the Fat Lady.

I climb through the room, only to see a figure with their head, black with soot, crouched by the fire. He glances at the portrait hole before asking, "Who's there?" quite quietly.

Obviously, I wasn't the only rule-breaker tonight.

**This chapter strongly reinforces the differences between Callia and I.**

**... and strengthens others.**

**Please review!**

**Dancergirl51**


	16. Chapter 16: Sharing

**I am in such a good mood, although the lack of reviews is upsetting. Please don't leave me stranded! Review! (More TSO)**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Sharing_

I can't move, out of fear. He walks closer and closer until he is inches from me. He sweep his hair out of his eyes.

"Sirius," I breathe, no longer afraid.

He grabs the invisibility cloak off of me. "Callia?" He asks, shocked.

"Hi, Sirius. What were you doing?" I ask sweetly.

"I could ask you the same thing." He points out.

"I was on a walk. You?"

"Talking to Mrs. Potter."

"Mrs. Potter? Yeah, right." I snort.

"I had to ask her about how to care for a rapaging wer-" He cuts off, giving me a strange look.

"A rampaging what?"

"Nothing." He says quickly. Aparently I am not the only one keeping dark secrets.

"A rampaging werewolf?" I guess.

From the shocked look on his face, I was right. And may I add, that shocked looks very good on him. "Did Remus tell you?"

Now it was my turn to look shocked. _"Remus?"_ I breathe. "Of course! It's not his mother that is sick..." I look up at him. "_Remus?"_

"Crap." Is all he can say.

"Over the summer, when I met you... you said something about running from a certain werewolf..." I cut off, letting him work out the rocket science. "You're an animagus?" I guess. "You were that dog!"

"Crap." Is all he can say.

I lead him to the couch to talk, instead of standing in front of the portrait hole.

"You owe me two secrets now." He says.

"Uh-uh. No way." I say. "Besides, I can't even tell you."

"Yes, but who's to stop you from writing it down?" He points out.

"True. But who's to say I want to tell you?"

"But you do. You know you do." He is inches from me.

"Too close!" I yell and stand up. _"Personal space!"_

"Wha..?"

I run out of the common room, into the dormitory. A half hour later, I come back with a piece of paper and quill, ready to spill, but Sirius fell asleep, waiting for me.

* * *

**Awww. How sweet. If you ever want an update, you must all review!!!!**

**bwahahaha!**

**Dancergirl51**


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting Good Naturedly

**I have been having a lot of homework, and THE most embarressing thing that has ever happened... but, I'll deal. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And yes, this is one of the chapters with the most time lapse in between.

* * *

**

_Chapter 17: Fighting Good Naturedly_

"Sirius, wake up." I call out.

"Callia? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Going to breakfast. You?" I joke.

"Sleeping," he mumbles.

"Not at 9:00 in the morning, in the common room, on a Saturday. Get up!" I yell.

"No! Gimme 10 more minutes, Mrs. Potter," he mumbles as he falls back asleep.

"Tate!" I look at her and start whispering.

"Okay, but you owe me."

She goes over and sits on top of Sirius' feet, and says "Sirius! Get up!"

James walks over. "You know, Callia, you might need to get off of him in order for him to get up."

"I'm not Callia," she says simply, ignoring the rest of the statement.

"Yes you are! Only Callia would do something that stupid."

"_What did you say?"_ I hiss.

"That only Callia-"

I leap about four feet into the air, and tackle him. "Take that back!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yells.

"Take it back!"

"OW! Fine! I'm sorry, Callia."

"For what?" Continuing to pin him, he can't move anything but his mouth.

"I don't know! Get off of me!"

I feel two strong arms picking me up. Right off of James.

"If you wanted to wrestle, I would have been willing." Sirius says, amused.

I pout. "He started it!"

* * *

**So..? What do you think? It's basically a filler chapter, waiting for another idea to spark. It'll be up within the week, like always.**

**Oh. Any ideas? Much appreciated, unless your name is kath, and you called me a pregnant swan.**

**Dancergirl51**


	18. Chapter 18: Notes

**Nothing new is happening for _this _swan, but some information is needed to understand this chapter.**

**This chapter is longer then any other chapter I have ever written. And I had to write it twice, because I forgot to save it. Yes, typical me.**

_Everything in italics is thoughts._ **Everything in bold is written by either Cala or Tate. Bold and Underlined is written by Callia.**

**K?**

**Oh, and Kendra-the-hyper one? You will like this chapter. A lot.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 18: Notes_

I continue to pout through out breakfast.

"Callia, what's bugging you?" Cala asks.

I give one look at her, one look at Tate and one look at Lily: they know I want to talk. "Nothing," I say, glancing over my shoulder, where the boys are sitting.

_Let's go to the Room of Requirement._

_Sure._

All three of us stand up from the table. After giving a meaningful look to Lily, the four of us make our way silently to the Room of Requirement, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"What's bugging you?" Cala repeated.

_It's time we told Lily, don't you think? We owe it to her._ I send.

A pause, then. _You want to tell Sirius, too, don't you?_

"Yes," I tell Tate.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

_What? Really?_

"Of course! Whatever you want." Cala rolls her eyes.

_We need a big pad of paper and a quill and ink._

Instantly three pads of paper and three quills appear. We each look at each other, sheepishly. We all thought the same thing.

**Okay, Lily. We have some stories to tell you.** I begin.

**Beginning at the beginning,** Cala continues

**And ending at the end.**

**We will not stop until it's done. Okay?**

"Sure," Lily says, looking over at the paper.

I begin:** Once upon a time-**

**Don't be stupid! It's real!**

**Fine! Once, upon a time, I mean, once, maybe... five years ago, our parents stopped coming home at night.**

**We didn't know where they were, but sometimes they didn't show up until the next morning.**

**Once in awhile, they would stay home for a week or two.**

**We didn't know what was wrong. So, we confronted them about it.**

**They told us they joined a group, a secret society, and they couldn't tell us any more about it.**

**Otherwise, we were on our own.**

**So, we went to school, as any normal kid would. Unfortunately, we didn't have much common sense.**

**We told our best friends "Our parents are in a secret society. They are fighting Voldemort."**

**And, soon, Amber, came out as a Death Eater.**

**She didn't come out- she attempted to murder us!**

**True,**

**Anyway, we had to leave the country. We could not stay, when everyone knew about the secret society that fought Voldemort. Everyone was supposed to be secret- nobody was supposed to know anyone else, see?**

**So, with all Death Eaters out to get us, we changed our name and moved. To Singapore.**

**Then New York City.**

**No! First France. Then Germany. THEN Singapore, and then New York City.**

**ANYWAY, now we're here.**

_To stay, hopefully._ I think.

_To stay._ Cala confirms.

* * *

**(A/N) THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER. You _ALL _better review, if you ever want another update for the rest of my life! (Yes, this swan is evil, because I don't want any more of this 71 reviews out of 1,158 hits.)**

**Dancergirl51**


	19. Chapter 19: Maybe maybe not

**This was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I didn't get around to fitting it in. Okay, I HAVE to stop doing this. It deleted my chapter. Yet again! Grrrr!

* * *

**

_Chapter 19: Maybe... maybe not._

_December 5th,_

_"Is it true?" He asked._

_No, I made it all up, I wrote._

_"Ha ha, very funny." He said, head still bent over the pad of paper. He lifted his head, and our lips met, miraculously._

"Hey! Are you writing in your_ journal_ again?" Julian asks.

"Stop it," warns James. "She is very violent when she's mad: I still have the bruises from when we were- how did Padfoot put it?- wrestling."

I jump out of the armchair and leap across the common room in two strides. "What did you call me?"

"Julian? What did I call her?" He asks, confused.

"Violent, Prongs."

"Uh-oh." Says Remus and Sirius in unison.

"Oh yeah! Violent! And there is nothing you can do about it, without proving me right."

The corners of my mouth twitch. "Sirius, can you please beat James into a pulp?"

"Sorry, hon, but I don't think Dumbledore wants James-flavored orange juice tomorrow."

I smirk. "Remus?"

"HEY! Don't drag me into this!"

"Ju- agh! What's the use?" I pick up my journal, and start to cross the room to the dormitory.

"Callia?" asks a voice at my side.

"What, Sirius?"

"You are really sweet, you know that?"

I mumble "I thought I was violent," before we kiss for the second time today.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I shouldn't be as violent. The look of shock on James' face was priceless...

Maybe...

maybe not.

* * *

**Even though this was deleted-twice, may I add, I still got an early update. So... you know what that means! Extra reviews, please. Can I PLEASE have 100 percent this time??**

**So... start clicking the little purplish-blue button right...about...**

**NOW!**

**Dancergirl51, though by the time this part is read, I will already have... 15 reviews, and I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 15 FOR THIS CHAPTER ALONE.**


	20. Chapter 20: Not Quite Girly Enough

**Thanks to my bestedybestest friends I have been harassed (by being called a lazy, pregnant swan) into updating. (I started being called a pregnant swan was thanks to my reviewer kath, who said while I was on the balance beam in gym class (doing the swan scale) that I looked like a pregnant swan. So, in case you were wondering to that reference, that is what it is.)**

**Special thanks to my faithful reviewers. However, not 100 percent reviewed, only 41 percent.**

**Gabi, this is your chapter; find a personality trait of you in it!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Not Quite Girly Enough (for the Girls)_

I put my journal away and sit on the bed. I listen to the sounds of Cala and Tate getting ready to go to bed. Lily? Where's Lily?

"Lily is with James," scoffs Tate.

"Hey! No I'm not! I was, but now I'm not!"

"My bad." Says Tate.

"Lily, what do you like about James?" Cala asks.

"James?"

"No. The other boy you've been dating the past two months."

"Oh, him. I like the way he sits at the table and looks into my eyes. I like the way he knows when I want to talk, and stops when I don't. I like the way he has his friends, and I have mine. I like the way that it's a natural feeling between us."

"Lily? Is that you?" I ask, suspicious.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you don't seem yourself."

"How come?"

Cala is also looking at her, suspiciously, catching my drift. "You are acting like... you... love... James."

"You're right! Eeeew! I definately need some girl time, I guess."

"Callia, we need you to leave," Tate says.

_"What did you say?" _I spit.

"You need to leave," she repeats.

"That's it! You always think the world revolves around you, and you never think about my feelings. Why can't you just let me be? Sometimes, I think I hate you, Tate."

"Callia-" starts Lily.

"Wait-"

"No, Cala. I am done waiting."

I look over my shoulder and step out of the dormitory, and out of the common room. Hidden by my invisibility cloak, I head to the Room of Requirement when I have to stop. Someone's breathing is heavy.

I look for an escape when I hear footsteps. Behind me, and coming closer.

I jump out of the way, only to jump into the arms of someone.

I shut my eyes and feel the invisibility cloak being lifted off of me, as I bury my head in my hands.

"Callia, just who I have been waiting for."

* * *

**Tee Hee Hee! Who is it? Is it Sirius? Cala? Tate? a Slytherin? James? Julian? someone NEW?**

**Bwahahaha! Until next time, faretheewell.**

**And on an unrelated note, if you ever take some papers from your friends home with you to read, make sure your Earth Science homework isn't tucked in between the papers. Okay?**

**Dancergirl51**


	21. Chapter 21: Tearing Up

**Lucky you. I wasn't going to update until I had over 10 reviews. I guess I'll deal with eight... oh, and "jumping into the arms of someone" is because at school, I ran straight into a teacher, when I wasn't watching where I was going. And ran straight into her boobs. It wasn't "lovely". (Kendra-the-hyper one's words)**

**And one more thing- I couldn't walk today, after Pointe. So, I took my shoes off, only to then wince as I was taking off the padding and watched blood seep through my tights. Carli's mom was like, "Is it really worth it?" and Carli and I look at her and say "Yes." It's not the pain, blood, or hard work. It's watching the faces of the audience while you complete a really fancy ballet move "sur les pointe."****

* * *

**

_Chapter 21: Tearing Up_

("Callia, just who I've been waiting for.")

I unbury my head, and look up, into the eyes of the person who's arms are around me. "No, please, don't hurt me!"

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you, right now."

I snort.

"I don't! I want to warn you. The Dark Lord knows where you and your sisters are. Please don't put yourself in any more trouble."

And then I smile. "There's a slight problem with that," I begin.

"What's that?"

"We're not leaving." I say defiantly.

* * *

(Later)

_December 11,_

_You don't know me. You don't know the way I curl up under my covers with a wand and my journal._

_Why do you pretend that you know everything about me? You don't know the first think about me._

_I hate the way you are staring at me. "What's wrong," you ask._

_As if!!! As if I will turn around and tell you my life story just because you ask me what's wrong! As if I will spill my guts out to you, a complete stranger, just because._

_Oh, and who says something's wrong? Who's to say that I'm not just having a bad day? Who's to say I am not naturally this way?_

_Hmmmm?_

_So why butt into my business? My life? It's not helping you any, and it sure as hell isn't helping me. It makes no sense why you waste your time._

_I hate how you're staring at me. "I wouldn't have to ask if you'ld tell me." you ask._

_Ha!_

_HA ha ha ha ha! Very funny. You expect me to just open up? After learning to shut it?_

_Yeah. I'll get back to you on that. I hate how you are sighing, "Please open up to me."_

_Rule number 1: Never "open up."_

_Rule number 2: Never cry. Under no circumstances are you allowed to cry._

_Rule number 3: Don't say what you're thinking._

_And? I break all 3._

_I open my mouth, and say what's on my mind. I tell all about my life._

_And worst of all?_

_I start to tear up._

_Yes. I start to cry.

* * *

_

**Yes, the journal entry was part of my Writer's Notebook for Language Arts. Do you think my LA teacher will freak out??? I'm not that scarey.**

**My friend, JL is so scarey, I don't know what to say around her half the time... (shudders)**

**Anyway, the little purpley button is calling your name. Can you hear it? "Review! Review! Review!"**

**Dancergirl51**


	22. Chapter 22: Slightly Paranoid

**Trans Siberian Orchestra, yet again.**

**As you all know, today is a special day for me. I am now...**

**(dun dun dun!) insanely hyper.**

**I know it's December 13ish. So either I am writing this piece in the future about a week or two, or Hogwarts has a REALLY long Christmas break. Take your pick.**

**THIS IS AN INSANELY LONG CHAPTER!!! MANY REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 22: Slightly Paranoid_

I look around the alley, watching.

So remind me again why I am here. Oh, yeah. That's right, it's because of Sirius. Yes, he wanted me to come with him. He had to go "home" for Christmas break. His home? Yeah. Isn't his.

So here I am, waiting in an alleyway. Not even looking at a house, waiting for something to happen. Sirius said I would recognize it the instant it happened.

If only I knew what it was...?

And then I knew. A house, rather large in size, appeared. It was very... cozy while remaining huge. It had a feeling of "family" all around it. Instantly, I knew that I would have a lot of fun this break. And? Standing outside?

A woman with a bright smile was beaming at me.

"You must be Callia," she started in a tone of voice that suggested something dangerous.

To say the least, I freaked out.

And I began to run. Faster and faster. All I could think of was that I had to get away from her.**_ Danger, danger, danger,_** screamed my brain. That was all I could think of.

"_Callia!"_

I skid to a stop. No, it couldn't be. Why would Sirius betray me like that?

"Sirius?" I whisper.

"Callia, come back! She won't hurt you."

I start running again. I ran until Sirius was a dot in the distance. I slowed to a walk, lost in my thoughts. Damn that Sirius, for telling my secrets. Damn, damn, damn. Why did I even bother to tell him? I hate him so-

"Callia," says a voice in my ear.

"Hold it Sirius, I am not done telling you how much I hate you-" I do a double take. I start to run.

"No, don't go! That was Mrs. Potter. James' mom."

I continue to run.

"She's who I have stayed with since my second year," he says, softer.

I continue to run.

"Do I really have to tell you?" He yells, hurt.

I stop. "Tell me what?" I demand. "How you betrayed my trust?"

"No. I haven't! She has been giving me a home for four years!"

I start to run back toward him, then stop. If he wants me, he'll come. _Just like an animal_._ Let them decide for sure._

And he walks slowly towards me, making sure I don't bolt again. _He must think I am like a rabbit._

And we kiss.

* * *

Once I conquer the fear Mrs. Potter first instilled, we go back to the house.

"Why didn't you apparate?" Sirius asks, confused.

I ignore the question.

"Why didn't you apparate?" He asks again.

I still ignore him.

"You can't apparate!" He yells a dawning comprehension.

"Yes, now shut it, I don't want Mrs. Potter to think badly of me."

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"You loser."

"Yes, but he's your loser," James appears.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for you two. My mom didn't think that you two would come back alive..." he jokes.

Or is he?

The lady appears again, looking apprehensive.

I walk boldly up to her. "I am Callia Anderson."

"I am-"

" Mrs. Potter, I know. I would like to apologize for-"

"No need. Sirius doesn't tend to debrief people on necessary information..." she trails off.

I laugh. "I think I could like you," I say before I could stop myself.

"I certainly hope so," she looks skeptical.

"Don't worry; I am not always this OCD."

"OCD?" asks Mrs. Potter.

"Where did you come up with that?" asks Sirius.

"It's a Muggle disease-type thing," I explain.

"Whatever," says James. " Lily!"

" Lily is here? Who else is?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**As I said, insanely long.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Dancergirl51**


	23. Chapter 23: Guests

**So, here I am, in lovely Earth Science, NOT doing my lab, and NOT doing what I'm supposed to. Right? Right?**

**So here I am, writing. Sound good? Yeah, to me too.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Yes, some of you know me. Sadly, I have to come to the conclusion that yes, I know some of... gulp... _you._ (shudders incontrollably.)**

**ANYWAY...** _DO NOT SAY MY REAL NAME_.** I go by "Karina" or "Dancergirl51." Okay? (Yes, I am insanely paranoid. YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ME, STALKERS!)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 23: Guests_

I look around the room, at the smiling faces around me. **(_yes, what a cliche, I know.)_**

"Lily-" James starts.

"Um..?" A voice begins.

"Wha-?" Starts another.

"Er..." Sirius trails off.

I burst out into laughter.

"Cala would die to see this right now." I smirk.

"So why would I miss it?"

"Cala!" I smile, turning around.

"Um... you could say hi to me, too, you know." I hear an irritable voice.

"Tate," I acknowledge stiffly.

"One thing we are going to work out this break is what we are going to do about-" Lily smiles, and looks between me and Tate.

"What? We don't have... any... problem." I say.

"What was with that big huge fight that landed you with that huge... bruise... on-" Lily began.

"Okay," I begin hastily, drawing the attention away from her while glaring daggers at her. "We don't have to get into that!"

Sirius laughs, as well as the other girl in the room I can't quite place...

"Why put off 'til tomorrow-" Cala starts.

_"Why not?"_ I ask, threateningly.

Cala backs down immediately. "Sorry, I just thought that you might like... to... get this... over with."

"You thought wrong." That time, it was Tate, not me.

Sadly? It angers me that we aren't talking. Oh well. Serves her right for trying to curse me into oblivion. She inflicted a bruise, I inflicted a nice little broken wrist. Or two.

_Anyway _I close my eyes and think. I knew that Remus, James, Tate, Cala, Sirius, Mrs. Potter and I are here. That means that Julian, and Mr. Potter (if he's alive,) are missing. And that leaves whoever was sitting right in front of me, smiling... and almost... _giggling._

"And you are..?" I start. Suddenly, I notice something. The eyes... the hair... the teeth... are all vaugely familiar. "Do I know you?" I ask.

"Callia," she sounds shocked. And a little hurt.

I think, puzzling. "JENNY!" I squeal and run to hug her.

"No, I'm _Serena!"_ She insists. "And _you_ are _Callia_," she hints.

And then I get it.

She changed her name. Just like us.

* * *

**Nice chapter?**

**And yes, that wasn't a typo. Callia squealed and hugged "Serena." Weird, huh?**

**OR IS IT????**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of... Just kidding. Any guesses as to why she went and hugged her???**

**R and R please!!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Serena: Inside and Out

**An EARLY update, as 1 I have an idea, 2 it was an evil cliffhanger, and 3 my mini-me is here and helping. So, thanx kath. I mean, Serena.

* * *

**

_Chapter 24: Serena: Inside and Out_

_December 18,_

_I screamed loud and hard in her face. "Tate how could you?"_

_She looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't intentional!"_

_"Damnmit, Tate, how could you not?"_

_"It's not my fault!" she insisted._

_Yes, harsh, I know. But what could I say? "Congratulations for telling our secret?" No, not quite working for me. Not at all._

_And she punched me hard in the jaw._

_"I thought it wasn't your fault?" I accused, dodging her next blow._

_"Whatever." And the next one hit me square in the bo- -._

_I grabbed her wrists and pulled, hearing twin snaps. Her sobs stopped and she gasped._

_"You broke my wrists."_

_"Too bad you don't have my high tolerance of pain." I yell._

_Cala walked in on us, and slapped me hard in the face, seeing Tate's tears. She took Tate to the Hospital Wing and disappeared._

_She didn't come back.

* * *

_

Finding her at the Potters', all forgiving was freaky. Judging from "Serena's" face, she knew exactly why Tate and I weren't speaking. Her stormy blue eyes and firey temper was a lot like Lily's temper in that sense. Lily's firey red hair, though? Serena's is blonde. And the height difference is huge. Serena is 4'10''. I am five foot. Lily is 5'5".

Serena stares at me, intently.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asks. Serena's aura demands an answer, but she is still being as comforting as she can be.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggest, softly.

* * *

**I didn't like the fact that Tate was pregnant. So, I nixed that idea. Sorry for the inconvienence...**

**Kath owns a lot of this chapter, as I had to have my mini me next to me in order to describe her perfectly. Yes the temper, eye/hair color and shortness are all hers.**

**I love to write about people. My "twiplets" are me and the trips, Serena is Kath, and Lily is sorta like Gabi. Not completely, though.**

**Dancergirl51**


	25. Chapter 25: Sharing Secrets

**First off: _MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! _and special thanks for my early Christmas presents: reviews!**

**I completely changed all that happened in the last chapter. So, IF ANYONE DID NOT RE-READ THE CHAPTER, YOU BETTER DO IT RIGHT... NOW!**

**(Before you read this chapter, or else you'll be MAJORLY confused.)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 25: Sharing Secrets_

I grin at Serena, and smile. "It's been too long."

"Long? Try _forever!_"

I get my thoughts in order, while we continue to walk around the house, and decide it would be easiest to talk to her, rather then send her my thoughts. "Please, don't interrupt me while I tell you what happened. I know you know why we left, but do you know..?"

* * *

I feel better, letting Serena know the problem between Tate and I. We really just don't get along. Partially because of the reasons I told Serena: 

1. She has always been the favorite, which is weird. Most of the time, the youngest is the favorite...  
2. She has always had what I wanted: the clothes, muggle cds, friends, etc.  
3. She has always beaten me acedemically. Yeah, big deal, right? I just wish I could beat her... just once...  
4. She has always gotten the attention from boys. For once, I wanted Sirius, just to myself, and Tate had to go and tell him my personally deepest, darkest secret  
5. She has always gotten the best things. I always got the hand-me downs, after Tate had grown out of them. (She is only two sizes bigger, though.  
6. She has bigger bo--s. Yes, I'll admit it.

So, I kinda have some reasons. That's on top of recent events:

7. She told Sirius my personally deepest, darkest, most embaressing moment  
8. She keeps secrets from me, and swears Cala to secrecy, so I'm always left out  
9. She tells rumors and vicious lies about me, and calls me a bitch in public, and  
10. She is just mean.

"But the biggest reason is that she told Sirius your secret." She states the obvious.

I smile. This is what I _didn't_ miss about Serena. She always gets you to tell what you don't want to tell.

"Yes..." I think I have her cornered!

"And the secret is..?"

I stick my tounge out at her, which she turns blue with a flick of her wand. "GAH! I have a blue tounge!" I yell loudly, trying to distract her.

She dives at my ankles and pulls me to the hard earth. "Tell me, now." She laughs.

"No, not until my tounge is pink again." With another flick, it's pink.

Hot pink.

"GAH! I have a hot pink tounge!" I jump up and run to the house, teasing Serena.

"Tell me," she yells, still sitting on the ground where I left her.

"Fine," I run back to her and sit down. "I have a slight problem. I ... ... I... ... ..."

I look at her face, and hang my head and start to whisper the rest of the sentence insanely fast.

_"What?"_ She asks, incredulous.

"Don't tell anyone!" I hiss.

"Don't worry..."

"Why not?"

"Because, after Christmas break... I'm going to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Ooooh! What was that secret? Will you find out in the next chapter? Why is Serena going to Hogwarts? Why did she change her name???**

**"All this and more up next." I HATE THE NEWS REPORTS, don't you?**

**Bwahahaha!**

**Dancergirl51**


	26. Chapter 26: Long Forgotten

**Dear everybody:**

**It is almost that time of year... the time of hastily wrapping presents only to be ripped apart in a matter of minutes after I finally finish wrapping. Who says I don't procrastinate? Sure as hell isn't anyone who _knows_ me.**

**Oh, and one more thing: Yes, my mini-me, I described you perfectly.

* * *

**

_Chapter 26: Long Forgotten_

"And this is why you two fought?" Lily asks, incredulous.

"Yes..." I trail off, lying through my teeth.

"I don't think that's it," Cala starts.

_It's because it isn't._

"What? Then what is it?"

_She told Sirius._

"Told him what?"

_Stop talking out loud! What do you think?_

"Oh, my God!"

_Exactly._

"And you're pissed?"

"No, I'm having the time of my life, while she ruins my life!" I scream.

"Tate, you know, we should work this out."

"Why? I could hear-" _what she was thinking. I could hear it all. She's a liar, and she is lying through her teeth. Or mind, if you will._

"What the hell?" I scream.

"Callia, what are you doing?" Sirius asks.

"Nothing that would concern you!" I yell, turning down the volume.

"I think we need to work this out together. Altogether." Serena says, calmly. And then I remember: she can hear thoughts, too.

"Do you agree with me?" I ask.

"About which part?"

"The part about-" _Tate ruining my life._

"Personally? I don't know what to think."

I laugh at the irony of the statement. Still, it's painful. Emotionally.

_You had no business telling him._ I shoot darts with my thoughts.

_Neither did you!_ Tate counters

_Me? What did I do? _

_You_ _ruined us in Singapore._

_And this is your revenge? _I think.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Tate hisses before she storms out of the room, only to be followed by a very confused Lily, and a confused Julian.

"What was that about? What just happened?" Asks Sirius, gently.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, still steaming.

"No, I just asked to waste my breath." He says.

"Remus? Mrs. Potter? Sirius? We have a kind of a big secret here, and it's about time you should know." Cala says, smiling.

"We can hear each other's thoughts. Yours too, if we want." I grin.

"Oh, shit." Sirius replies, looking embaressed.

"Oh, and Sirius? I know I am hot." I smile, and leave the family room, flouncing.

* * *

**That's it for now! I am getting really fast at these!!!!!!!!!**

**I have no clue what the chapter name is from. like, what caused it? Oh well, if you think of any connections, please tell me.**

**Did you like it? Still wondering about the secret Tate told? You should! It MIGHT be in the next chapter!!!**

**Dancergirl51**


	27. Chapter 27: Early Morning

**Hey everyone! Well, I am back from visiting my family. It's so hard to see one of your least favorite cousins in a position where they can't walk…**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter! I wrote it on the eight hour car ride!**

* * *

_Chapter 27: Early Morning_

Sirius wakes me, well into the night. He doesn't use any method that could be recognizable to anyone normal. Sirius Black is too good for that. Instead? I'm kissed.

And honestly, I didn't have any problem waking up!

"We have to talk."

Oh, crapola. No conversation is good if it starts like that. It's like saying: "No offense, but...," "I'm really sorry, but...," or, my personal favorite "Insert Name, you are about to get really mad because..."

"Can't it wait?" I whisper.

"No," he says.

I roll out of bed. My hair frames my face. My flannel pajama bottoms are too low to be comfortable around him, and my tight, white, no-sleeved scoop neck shirt wasn't helping me any, unless I'm a ho. Which I'm not, so therefore, I'm not exactly... comfortable to be seen in, but finding my robe would be too loud. I'd wake Lily and Cala.

So, I follow him out, completely self-conscious. We sit at the kitchen table. The clock reads 2:13. What the heck? Early, much? This had better be good.

"We have to talk," he repeats, sadly.

"I hope I didn't make you mad, because I really like you, and I don't know what I'd do if you were to break up with me, because it you were to-"

He puts his hand over my mouth. "If I were breaking up with you, how would I _not _wake you up?"

He breaks my gaze, and looks down.

I smirk. "I can still read your mind. The fact that I choose not to may only be temporary. And, I can follow your eyes. I'm not an idiot."

"I like you for you."

"You're so sweet!"

"And so are you... most of the time." He begins.

"What?"

" Mrs. Potter doesn't care about swearing. Or yelling. She's cool about everything. Except for fighting. Whether it's words, or wands, she hates it. You are here to make up with Tate, and to keep Mrs. Potter from having to listen to another 'Callia' story. You have a history, and I know you have it, but Tate has feelings, too. And you're constantly putting her down. You'll be kicked out!"

I regain confidence. "But she betrayed my trust!"

"How?"

"She told... a... secret. Before she punched me and before I snapped her wrists."

"Word didn't travel fast, because I didn't hear it."

"She told you!" I cry.

"What was it?"

"That I was..." I bury my face and start mumbling.

"I didn't know that. See? One thing I can't figure out is why you won't tell anyone anything about yourself. I work hard to gain your trust, but I keep learning more and more secrets as we go. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"My father is dead to me. My stepfather is my father. The other man doesn't exist. He never has, and never will."

"Do you have any more huge secrets? You are driving me nuts!"

I notice his gaze. "Are you sure it's my personality."

He laughs. "Yes, Callia. It is."

"Do you want to know something else? A huge secret?" I laugh.

"What?"

"I took 9 years of dance classes. Hip hop, jazz, ballet, Pointe."

He laughs. "I think we're good now."

We spend the rest of the morning drinking hot chocolate, and talking.

Around eight, James comes in, while we are kissing. Somehow, I migrated into Sirius' lap, and James says, "I have been scarred for life." And leaves.

For that, I cook him breakfast.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? I changed it so many times... Tell me!**

**That's all you're getting about that secret. No, I am not going out and telling you. If you can't get it, then you need your head examined. Review and tell me what you think it is. If too many people get it wrong, I'll have to tell you. sigh.**


	28. Chapter 28: Tate's Lie

**Hi, everyone. I am being harassed for an update, which is weird, because I just updated...**

**Some people got the secret right. So, therefore, I don't have to get it down. Even my 5th grade reading level "Tate" got it right. And I am uberly surprised.**

* * *

_Chapter 28: Tate's Lie_

_December 29,_

_I knew that there was a problem between me and Tate. A big problem. So I did what I had to do. I...  
__apologized._

_Yes, I apologized. To Tate. I am scarred for life._

_And do you know what that little bizotch said, "Well, you have a right to be angry, I did tell somebody... not Sirius, but somebody else..."_

_So, I asked, "Who did you tell?" and I guess I sounded threatening, because then she flew off the wall._

_Literally._

_I don't know how she did it, but somehow, she hurt me... really badly. And that's what I am thinking about. Right now, all alone. The pain._

_Where is everybody? __Why am I here? Where am I?_

_Oh. I am still at the Potters', I think. But where? Where? And who did Tate tell? What's going on?_

"Callia?"

"Sirius! I need to leave! Actually, where am I?"

"You can't leave!" He says, completely ignoring my question.

_"What?"_

"It's still Christmas break! You can't leave."

"Says you!"

"Yes, says I. Cala has to talk to you..." She walks into the room, shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, attempting to get up. I still can't move.

"Tate!" She spits.

"What did she do now?" Sirius asks.

"She told... she told..." she pauses. "She told," she looks into my eyes, and sits down next to me. "Snape."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will that cause?**

**Well, you'll never know unless you review! And I am 100 percent serious. Siriusly.**

**(And thanks to HH for that idea... and for the picture cd. 120 pictures!!!! I am so stoked.)**

**Dancergirl51**


	29. Chapter 29: Cheering Wears Off Too Fast

**This is an annoying website. My advice to all you readers (with accounts) is to type the chapter(s) up first on Microsoft Word (or whatever they have where you are) and THEN submit the document. This will eliminate having to write a chapter up three times.**

**Thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my minime... (you'll see why in the other author's note.)**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 29: Cheering Wears Off Too Fast_

It turns out, my um... "accident" wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was. Apparently Mrs. Potter can fix almost anything. Almost means that it excludes death, coma-like behavior, etc. But broken bones, sprained backs, and whatever was wrong with me is a-okay.

_What the hell? A-okay? What drugs did she give me?_

Silence. Then Cala and Serena burst out laughing. The trees behind them bending in the slight breeze, which is magnified by the lack of leaves.

"Actually? That was us." Serena says, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm drugged?!?!" I smile, without my brain's permission.

"No, it's a simple Cheering Charm. And we're not taking it off."

"What?" I giggle, though inside I am still kind of mad.

"You need it. Now, more then ever." Serena whispers.

"Seriously?"

_Giggling? I am giggling. And I can't stop. Joy of all joys._

"That's so funny! Sirius sounds like serious! Oh My GOSH!" _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I love this charm."

Lily suddenly appears, looking all serious. Sirius. Ha, ha, ha. I am still giggling uncontrollably, when she looks at Serena and Cala and bursts out laughing, red hair fanning out in the breeze. "Callia?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"You better pack up; it's the last day of break."

"Ha ha ha! Last day of break! HA! To-to-tomorrow we're going back to HOGWARTS!" I squeal, laughing. "PACK! He he he! Remember when we used to have to _bend down_ and _pick them up_??? Ha!"

_Okay, something isn't right._

"Hey! Cala and Serena! Lay off the Cheering Charms. She can't even talk right, she's laughing so hard."

* * *

(_Back at the school)_

I leave the room, with the invisibility cloak covering me. I notice Sirius asleep in the common room, as I step out of the portrait hole, and out into the halls. Somehow, I manage to make my way down to the lake, instantly glad I brought a cloak. Until I hear footsteps behind me and realize: Snow + Invisibility Cloak equals... why bother? They- he can see my footsteps and see exactly where I'm sitting.

"We have a little problem, here, Callia," he says, and pulls my Invisibility Cloak off of me.

I stare up at him, unblinking, unfazed.

"I know your little... secret." He hisses. "I think that all of a sudden Sirius isn't as attractive as he once was."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Your father."

Something hits me, as if it were staring me in the face. And it stinks. A rancid smell that smells moldy, old, and cheap. A low blow for anyone... especially at his "status."

_It smells suspiciously like blackmail._

* * *

**Thanks to Sunni Bunni for mentioning me! I love reading about myself! (Even as little as it is. I have only been in the newspaper once! But, I was on tv once... for a teleconfrence for a hospital...)**

**Oh! AND MY MINI-ME HAS AN ACCOUNT! YAY! This update was a celebration. No, I will not update again until... a long time. Okay? Maybe... 5 days! Oooh. yes, it's tough for me, too. Especially cuz I got study hall tomorrow...**

**Maybe I'm lying through my teeth...**

**Dancergirl51**


	30. Chapter 30: In Dumbledore's Office

**Yes, the chapter was confusing majorly. But, hopefully you will understand it now. Or else, maybe I'll have to do something else... ANYWAY, hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**And, yes, you know you love me, and do not, in fact, want to kill me, or hurt me for the late update. Anyways, thanks for the idea, my loving Inkshadows... I really hate Math after school... but who else would I bear to be with???**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 30: In Dumbledore's Office_

"No way in hell!" I shout.

"Then I guess I have to start some rumors about... well... we both know what, now don't we?"

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!"

"Nobody ever said that I was nice," he hisses, stepping closer to me.

I don't know what to do. It is the middle of winter. We are by the lake. He has my invisibility cloak. I can't run- he is between the school and me. I am stuck.

Oh yeah, and this whole blackmail is pretty sucky, too.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "It's over." 

"Why? Over break, you were all, 'why are you breaking up with me?' and it just doesn't make any sense."

I don't know what to say. _Will the truth hurt too much? Could I bear telling him the truth? Is it worth it? Would he understand? _No, it's best to lie. As much as it hurts, and as much as it will be painful, it is best.

"Things have changed between us." I say, and start walking away, leaving behind a confused Sirius. It is better this way; this way he can't see me cry.

* * *

_All I could think of was why. Why these things always happen to me. Why Snape would tell Malfoy, and why Malfoy would blackmail me. Why? Why? Why?_

_Why would there be problems in Hogwarts? Why can't it all just be better? Why couldn't Hogwarts be the only school where it would be better? Why did I have to break up with Sirius? Why did I have to do this?_

_Why?_

I slam my journal shut, tears still falling.

Cala and Serena get up, and walk towards me. "You didn't have to do this. You could get this fixed. You don't have to submit to blackmail." Cala says.

"But I do. Either Malfoy tells the school about... my past... and they tell about our identities or I break up with Sirius. One or the other. Not neither."

"Callia!" Lily walks into the dormitory, a dazed look on her face. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you, in his office. Come with me," she whispers.

I get up, and follow her, down the stairs, through winding corridors, and to the entrance to the office, where Lily whispers "Pumpkin Pasties."

I am met with a smiling Tate, a cheerful Dumbledore, and a serious Sirius.

"That will be all, Tate." He says, smiling.

She leaves, still grinning.

"Callia, I have heard some interesting things..." he begins, looking solemn.

"Yes, like blackmail, abuse, and cough, cough, running away, cough, from, cough, Vol-"

"That's enough, Sirius." Dumbledore cuts across him, sternly. "Your sister, Tate, has informed me of a slightly sticky situation that has been caused by a slight slip of the tounge."

"Wait... you said... you said..." I pause, letting it sink in. "Tate?"

"Yes, your sister, Tate, has informed me of-"

"Yeah, yeah, a 'slightly sticky situation caused by a slip of the tounge.' But, what do you expect to do about it?" I challenge.

"Callia!" Sirius says, shocked.

"It's quite alright. I agree that she has been through some tough times, but I do have to ask you to hold off on your interjections until I finish?" he says, posing it as a question.

"Fine," I sulk.

"Callia, I understand that a certain Lucius Malfoy has cornered you and forced you into a position of blackmail in which you had to give in, or else be succumbed to a horrible position of lack of secrecy. I also am aware that you think that you are in a position of being quite alone in this, though I see why not, as Serena is in a very same situation. I propose that in order to prevent this horrible tragedy of breaking up (and future blackmailing positions) that we do something that seems a tad bit drastic. Are you prepared to accept it?"

"Possibly. I am keeping an open mind, but am not promising anything, yet."

"I suggest that you tell everyone about your father."

* * *

**You know you love me, and don't hate me for the late update. HEY it still is early, compared to cough, cough, say... my cough, cousin's updates, cough.**

**Dancergirl51**


	31. Chapter 31: Rumors

**Okay, my brother has gone all health food finatic, and made my other brother and I get ziplock bags, and count out servings of wheat thins and goldfish, just for lunches tomorrow. okay.. it's not that bad, right? Well, add the fact that you're starving, and your oldest brother is monitoring what you eat... well... it's not cool, at all.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 31: Rumors_

I walk down the halls, receiving stares from everyone I pass. "Callia! Do you know the rumors they are spreading?"

"No, what?" I turn around, running right into Lily.

"They are saying that your father-"

"Hey! You! Is your name Callia Anderson?" A boy with red hair and brown eyes looks up at me. (He must be a first year, nobody else looks up at me, literally.)

"What do you want?" Lily defends me.

"I just want to know why everyone is talking about you. Are the rumors true?"

"Callia!" James yells, sprints towards Lily and I, and pulls us to the wall, and whispers, "Your father abused you?"

I sigh.

_Cala! I knew this was a bad idea!_ I think, to the girl on my right.

_You did choose it, _Cala reasons.

_But only after Professor Dumbledore suggested it! Besides, I didn't think it would be _this_ big of a deal._

_Well, you thought wrong. _Tate thinks.

I look at her, shocked.

_I'm sorry, and talking to Professor Dumbledore was how I made it up to you... but, maybe... it wasn't a good idea?_

_It's fine, Tate. It's fine. _And I am smiling warmly at my sisters, Lily, and James with a smile I haven't smiled in a long time.

Hogwarts was finally home.

* * *

**Quickie, shortie. Reviews are appreciated. I got a question for LolaColaCherryGirl and Kendra-the-hyper one, and soon-to-be Mini me719, and anyone else with an account. _If I am not getting flames, does that mean nobody hates the story, or just that they hate it so much they aren't bothering to leave reviews?_**

**Thank you!**

**Dancergirl51**


	32. Chapter 32: The Funky Chicken Dance

**Okay... Two things to get rid of:**

**1. Please check out Mini me719, as she keeps begging me to write about her in my chapters.  
2. My brother's honors LA class took Shakespeare and translated it into English. (Well duh! Who talks like "Romeo, Romeo, where forought thou Romeo?" (OK SO I CAN'T EVEN SPELL IT!)) But, they didn't just translate it into modern English. They translated it into Ebonics. So, at one point, my brother was like, "We had a part that said, 'Yo, homies! Wazzup in da Hizzal?' " I _died _laughing.**

* * *

_Chapter 32: The Funky Chicken Dance_

Okay, the whole secret thing was blown out of proportion by the entire school. But I did learn something: who knew how fast rumors spread? But, I can deal with it, emotionally. I can deal.

I always have. And the best part is? Sirius is jumping around, extatic that I agreed to go out with him again.

"Sirius!" Lily yells.

"Yes?"

"Stop acting childish!" I hiss.

"Well, maybe if you would-" I snap my hand over his mouth.

_"We don't need to go there!"_ I whisper.

"Did you do the moonstone essay for Slughorn?" Serena distracts, trying to keep the peace.

"Yes," Lily, Cala, and Tate chorus.

"No," I say, distracted by the funky chicken dance that Sirius and James are now demonstrating. "Sirius!"

"What now?"

"You're doing the funky chicken dance wrong."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Lily agrees.

"It goes like this. I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!" We yell, jumping up, and dancing the funky chickend dance, while thinking of the last time this happened. Last time... we were... well... on a sugar high. (**Have you ever gotten really hyper-like high? I have. It gave Inkshadows, and HH and I a funny "emu" story. This is what I am trying to portray... not actually high, but hyper-high.)**

Sirius and James watch, utterly confused, as Cala and Tate join in, closely followed by all of the other girls in the common room. "... so I shake my butt!"

Sirius catches my eye and smiles.

_Stop! _I think, and the command is instantly followed by Cala, Tate and Serena, but everyone else keeps dancing merrily.

_Why? _Cala asks.

_Something's not right... something is... wrong._

_What is it?_ She asks, knowing that the last time this happened, we were forced to leave Singapore.

_I can feel it, too,_ Serena thinks.

_Me too._

_I still can't!_ Cala sounds frantic.

_Something is wrong... something isn't right... something... something..._

A loud CRASH! is heard, somewhere, far off, in the school.

And the scream that follows chills our blood, and scares the four of us, while the rest of the common room only temporarily stops the funky chicken dance.

We are in grave danger.

* * *

**OOOH! Good cliffie, huh? Finally getting around to the good stuff!**

**Well, you know the drill. The purpley-blue button is your good friend. PRESS IT!**


	33. Chapter 33: Jadon

**Much as it is hard to believe, I actually do have a life, and fanfiction is not my entire life. I do not spend hours thinking about what to write. Actually, it's only a small portion. So, I swear that if Lisa is going to ask me one more time to update, right after I just did, she will wish she hadn't.**

**She has been warned.**

**Oh, and now this has to extend to Lalita, my mini me.

* * *

**

_Chapter 33: Jadon_

"Stop!" Cala yells, to the dancing common room.

_Should we investigate?_

_Is it worth it?_

_Are we still safe here?_

_Should we leave?_

The thoughts came swimming around so fast, I couldn't think straight, and then there was the:

_How rude?_

_Who the hell is she?_

_Are they triplets?_

_Isn't one of them dating Sirius?_

_Are they going to crash all of the parties? I so don't want them at mine!_

Those petty, petty girls...

_Sound good to you, Callia?_

_Sure, whatever._

The four of us stand, and start exiting the common room. Cala and Tate frog-march Lily out, and soon we can hear quiet footsteps following us, signaling the following of Sirius, James, and Remus. The silent parade is almost completely led by me, which is strange, as none of us know where the scream came from.

Still, our silent march continues...

Until we reach the grounds out by the lake, where a girl sits, red in the face. And a second pair of footprints are next to hers, in the snow.

But, only one is hers.

The other is the boy's.

The boy who made our life miserable. The boy who made us leave. The boy who can Apparate and comes and goes as he pleases.

The boy named Jadon.

* * *

**Jadon is from American-English and means Ball-of-Fire... but that is completely classified information... much like Callia means Beautiful in Greek, Cala means Sturdy (in Arabic,) except when it's spelled Calla, (then it means Beauty in Greek) and Tate is English, meaning talkative.**

**Aren't I amazing? Don't they all work out so perfectly????????? Think about it.**

**And I find the websites babynamesworld. com and babynameworld. com really helpful in naming.**


	34. Chapter 34: Man Down

**Okay... betcha didn't know this: ****I am really religious.  
But, anyways... today in church, I couldn't breathe. My chest tightened, my stomach started pulsating, and I started crying, silently. Once I could breathe, I talked to Mom, and spent the _entire_ church service in the lounge, crying, and trying to stop my stomach from killing.**

**Honestly? I thought I was going to cry forever. Oh, and BTW, I never cry. And I mean NEVER. (I have a high tolerance of pain, so I really don't ever.)**

**So this really sucks. Now my mom is all freaked out, but it's ok. I can breathe now. It was uberly freaky though. Still, why be concerned if I am all right now?**

* * *

_Chapter 34: Man Down_

My mind spins out of control. My only thought screams out of my head, so that anyone who can hear thoughts (that is in a twenty mile radius of here) will hear it, and it will sound like I'm screaming it. But, I can't stop it, even though I know that Jadon will hear it.

_That bastard found us_.

I didn't think it was possible, but he found us. He found us, protected by spells, disguises, names, etc. He found us, so we have to leave.

"I have no more use for you." He spits at the girl, laying in the snow. "Your scream brought them to me, and that's all I needed." He turns to face us. "You petty, petty girls. You thought that you could hide? Your red hair stands out like nothing I have ever seen before. Even when it's made to look blonde, it still stands out! You thought you could hide." He snorts with laughter.

Sirius twitches involuntarily, but his thoughts still get shot out.

_Get away from her! She's mine!_

He has given him the weapon he needs to destroy us, starting with me. He has given Jadon the power to kill us.

He has stabbed me in the heart. (Figuratively, of course.)

"Dieses ist nicht gut. Etwas tun!" **This is not good. Do something! **I yell, not caring who obeyed. German is my only reprieve. Jadon knows all of the languages I know, except for German.

"German won't help you now!" He yells, and stuns Sirius. "I think you know what I want. The demands are the same," he screams over the sound of the wind he conjoured.

He ran to Sirius, and grabbed hold of his shirt, and Disapparated, leaving behind the roaring wind, and shouts of protest.

And tears.

Because I know it's either him, or me.

* * *

I don't move off of the couch. Numb from shock and grief, I can't move. I should never have left that common room. Now, everybody's lives are in danger. Professor Dumbledore walks back into the room.

"Callia," he says softly, as if he were uneasy about disturbing my train of thought. That is, if I had one.

I sigh, and turn around to look at him. "Yes?"

"I have spoken to your parents-" I sit up, and stare at him.

"You didn't!"

"I did. Anyway, I have gotten their permission to let you leave the school, with your sisters, if necessary, to go and search for Mr. Black."

"No freakin way. How did you do it?"

"Persuasion," he says, absent mindedly twirling his wand. "But, I did have to conceed on one account. The three of you cannot go alone."

"We have to," I say automatically. "Nobody else can possibly go. Nobody else can block their thoughts."

"Actually, a large number of the population can."

"Nobody else is willing."

"Hmmm... what about all of your friends?"

"Nobody else is fluent in German."

"You see, that's where we hit a snag. You are right, of course, as German isn't always as... common... to us as... Spanish, or French. However, a crash course will be necessary, although, I do not think German is the right language."

"Yes it is," I counter. "He knows everything else!"

"Does he now? So he's fluent in, say, Ebonics?"

"Probably not, but nobody is!" I reason.

"True, true, how about Hawaiian?"

"Yes."

"How about Mandarin?"

I pause. "It's likely."

"How about-"

"German is the only one I don't question."

"But I do, as it is likely that he has learned some of it from his master, in order to defeat you three."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, which we won't!" I am seriously mad now.

"I seriously hope you are right." Professor Dumbledore looks me in the eye. "I hope you are right."

* * *

**Am I good or what? Even after such a freaky thing happening at church, I can still write like nobody's business.**

**Thanks in advance for the reviews!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Beginning

**Okay... last week... I got REALLY sick. Like, I slept for 14 hours on one night. So that's why I am partially late on the update... and some other things... like lack of motivation... lack of good mood...**

**But, now I am in a SUPER mood... just ask someone special... (LOL Kt)**

* * *

_Chapter 35: The Beginning_

I am missing something. Lily, Cala, Tate, Julian, James, Remus, food, blankets... I pause. Wait a minute. We're witches and wizards. We don't need that.

I go over the checklist in my head, finally satisfied.

"Okay, let's go," Cala says, bouncing with energy.

"Where are we going?"

Crap. Forgot that. "To a place, far from here, in the magical land of Illinois." I roll my eyes. "No, we're going to where the bastard lives."

"Okay..." Remus smiles. "Don't worry about Sirius. He'll be okay."

"No! You don't get it!" I yell. "He _won't_ be okay!" I "forget" to mention that the last time this happened, we didn't get what we went for, and barely escaped with our lives.

"He will. He's tough and strong. Besides, I don't think he'll give up hope that you'll come."

I smile. "First things first. You guys need to learn German."

We left towards Hogsmeade, going over the basics of German language. We had to start somewhere. Whether it's Hogsmeade, ich heisse, or waltzing, there is always a beginning.

"Remember: Alles hat die Ende. Nur die Wurst hat zwei." I recall.

"What?" Lily asks.

"Remember: Everything has a end. Only the sausage has two." Cala laughs.

_It won't last long._ I think to Cala and Tate.

Once it's over, it's over. But until then, we must fight. Last time, we didn't get what we wanted.

This time, we can't fail.

* * *

**From now on, I have decided that translating takes too long. I'll just write it in BOLD. So you know, BOLD means both author's notes, and German.**

**'K?**

**From,**

**Your amazing author who is REALLY, REALLY HAPPY.**


	36. Chapter 36: The Element of Not Surprise

**OOOH! I am so-o-o inspired for a new story, I am actually starting it right now... but I am going to finish this one first... so you'll see it in a few weeks... hopefully. _Dangerous Girl_ is the working title.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 36: The Element of Not-Surprise_

"Cala!" I yell, my heart beating faster.

"What?"

"They didn't come with us," shrieks Tate.

"Too true," she says and vanishes with a pop.

She returns seconds later, with the others in tow. "Side-Along Apparation," she explains.

"Who isn't seventeen?" Tate asks, curiously, answered with a beet red Julian.

"Where are we?" Lily asks.

"South of England." Cala says.

"We're not Secret Keepers," I explain. "Now, shh!"

"He knows we're here," Serena whispers, and the four of us exchange dark looks.

"How do you know?" James demands.

"All voices, well, their thoughts, have all stopped."

**"What does that mean for our mission?"** Lily stumbled over the unfamiliar German.

"I'll give it to you straight: we're screwed."

* * *

**Still happy... tee hee hee. Okay, I'll let you in on my personal life: Jesse asked me out, on Thursday, FINALLY. (He's been _trying_ for the past week, and it was beginning to piss me off.)**

**One more thing, I am so-o-o excited that I don't have to do much homework this weekend, for once! So, that's what's with the early update! Don't get used to it!**


	37. Chapter 37: Second Thoughts

**Okay... I'm getting ahead of myself. Dangerous Girl has characters, names, personalities, setting, but absolutely no plot. Kinda like how I started Secrets... but I _did _have a _shrewd _idea where it was going from the start...**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 37: Second Thoughts_

I was beginning to get nervous, walking upward through the open gate. If there was any way I could get around it, I would leave right now. Now. Now. Or, maybe... Now.

But I can't do that to Sirius. It's him or me.

Him or me.

Him or me.

_Him or me._

_**No, it's not. It's all of us, or nothing.**_

I laugh. Yeah, right.

There's one problem... he has the advantage. He lives here, we've been here once before, and that was only Serena, Tate, Cala and I.

I turn to James. **"Can you be good enough to leave Lily alone?"**

Everyone laughs, but I shut them up. **"I'm serious! We all need to focus! Not like last time,"** I glance at Cala.** "Not like,"** I break off, not trusting my voice.

**"What happened last time?"**

**"Jacinda,"** I whisper. **"Jaci..."** I turn away, tears already forming.

**"Died."** Tate finishes.

**"Who's Jacinda?"**

**"Our little sister." **Cala sniffs.

**"Oh," **Remus is speechless.

**"We won't fail." **Lily says, assured.

I smile. **_I hope so. _**By the time this conversation was over with, we were already creeping through the doors, and through the hallway that leads to the chamber we knew Sirius was.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I had to add Jacinda... she won't be too important, except for strengthening the fact they can't fail. 'K?**

**Other than that, this chappie is dedicated to my ever-bored Inkshadows! (Inside joke.)**


	38. Chapter 38: The Fight

**Hey!!! In a okay mood... so lucky you gets to read this chapter!!! WAHOO!!!**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 38: The Fight_

We open the door, seing a shocked Sirius hiding in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

I put a finger to my lips and shake my head. I beckon to him. While he's walking to us, though, Jadon and his fellow Death Eaters emerge from the shadows.

"Ah, triplets. So nice to see you again," Jadon says.

"Long time, no see," interrupts a masked Death Eater. He starts laughing, and I take a step back, remembering that particular cold, cruel laugh when Jaci died.

"Yes, Father, it has."

"Crucio!"

I scream.

"Stop!" Jadon cuts across him easily. "Stick to the plan."

Even though the mask is still on, I could tell that our Father was still smiling in rememberance of my pain. I get up gracefully, preparing myself to fight.

"Callia, Cala, Tate, and Serena! The last time you were here-"

"Stop!" Yells Serena.

"My, my. I seem to have touched a nerve."

"You bastard! Jacinda was your daughter!"

"I have no daughter."

All of a sudden, spells and curses flew. Nobody knew what was happening, yet it all was happening. **"Leave!"** I yell. **"Just run, and we'll apparate to Hogsmeade. We'll be safer with Dumbledore!"**

We all turn and sprint out of the hell-house.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard Jadon scream.

And a body falls down, as we're running. But, I don't stop to see who.

Once we can, we stop and start to apparate, except for me. I wait for Julian so he can use my Side-Along Apparation. But he's not here. He is the fallen body.

All of a sudden, as if in a trace, all of us are back in Hogsmeade. Minus one member of our party.

"Where's Julian?" Sirius asks.

And I start to cry. "We didn't win completely."

* * *

_June 23,_

_After that, we all went home. Nobody wanted to stay for the last few weeks of term. We were exempt from exams. We were all worried sick. And nobody knew what would happen next. Dumbledore held a mini-funeral, and all of us attended. It was near the Leaky Cauldron._

_But nobody talked to one another. We kept silent. Except for one point in the service, when Sirius came up to me. He squeezed my hand softly. He whispered under his breath, "I'll miss you too much."_

_And I felt him slip me something. I quietly placed it into my coat pocket. It was a few months before I actually remembered the slip of paper. On it, it was written:_

_"You can find me at Mrs. Potter's house. You and your sisters are welcome to come."_

_And that's how I ended up spending the summer with Sirius, and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors._

* * *

**That's the end!!! Or is it? Hmmm... don't miss If You Wish Upon A Star, which is the sequel to this!!!**

**Also, Dark Dreams is pretty good. It is probably my best fanfiction so far, and many people have agreed with me! Please check it out!**

**-Dancergirl51-**


End file.
